STAR
by MamangTukangBakso
Summary: Kehidupan mereka normal sebelum perasaan aneh itu menggerogoti hati masing masing Bertarung dengan kemunafikan diri sendiri pendapat demi pendapat Pemikiran demi pemikiran yang malah akan mempersulit jalan masing masing kaihun, kai , sehun , exo, smtownfamily , yaoi, straigh , yg yaoi shipper ama traight hatters hati" caz sya akan merobek hati anda bwhahahha
1. Chapter 1

**Cast :**

-Kim Jong In aka Kai

-Oh Sehun aka Sehun

-EXO

-SMTOWNfamily

_Kehidupan mereka normal sebelum perasaan aneh itu menggerogoti hati masing masing_

_Bertarung dengan kemunafikan diri sendiri _

_pendapat demi pendapat _

_Pemikiran demi pemikiran yang malah akan mempersulit jalan masing masing_

.

.

**S . T . A . R **

Di tengah malam sedingin ini ada satu orang yang nekat bertahan di balkon kamarnya , memandang bintang yang berkelap kelip indah menghiasi langin malam , memancarkan sinar yang membuat orang terkagum kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan .

Bahkan disaat yang lainnya sudah tidur , obsidian berwarna sama dengan langit saat ini tetap terbuka , tidak perduli betapa dinginnya angin yang memasuki pori pori kulitnya

Kim Jong In

Nama pria itu

Hanya bermodal pagar balkon sebagai topangannya , rasa dingin yang menyenangkan..

**#pagi **

Brakkk

Jika biasanya seorang Do Kyungsoo selalu terlihat dengan mata bulat yang indah dan bercahaya maka lain untuk kali ini

"aku menyerah membangunkannya !" Kyungsoo mengelap mukanya kasar dengan telapak tangannya , ia menatap semua member yang telah berkumpul , sebenarnya bukan berkumpul karna mereka berpencar kemana mana , ada yang diruang tengah , ada yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya di meja makan , ada yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi , dan lainnya , ya setidaknya suara Kyungsoo terdengar oleh mereka semua mengingat dorm yang tidak memiliki dinding pembatas yang terlalu lebar .

"Sehunaa.. bagunkan dia " perintah Xiumin sang sesepuh di exo , siapa yang akan menolak perkataannya ? mungkin hanya Sehun.

"andweyooo~" Sehun menolak mentah mentah

"ayolah ..." Luhan dengan setengah hati berusaha membujuk Sehun agar tak ada peperangan diantara hyung dan maknae mereka

"ishhhh!" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kesal , sedikit menghentakannya , kepala itu mendongak keatas seakan akan benar benar malas untuk bekerja , bahkan kerak mata masi terlihat jelas menghiasi mata indah itu .

_Klek _

Manusia albino melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pintunya baru saja ia buka , terlihat jelas didepan matanya tubuh yang lumayan proposional sedang tergulung oleh selimut tebal , Sehun mendengus kesal , dengan malas ia berjalan kearah namja tan yang tidur seperti mayat hidup itu .

_Puk_

Sehun menendang kecil kaki namja itu

_Puk _

_Puk _

_Puk_

"Kim Jong In ... bangun "

Tidak ada reaksi , seakan tidah merasakan apa apa namja yang dipanggil Kim Jong In itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya .

"Kai.. ayolah bangun .. "

Masih tidak ada respon , lihatlah betapa terterkuknya muka Sehun saat ini

"ya! Palliwaa! Ironnaaaaaa!" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kai kasar , tidak perduli jika namja itu akan marah toh mereka sudah sering bertengkar .

"kkamjongahhh ironaaaa bisa bisa sarapanku dihabiskan hyungdeul hanya gara gara membangunkanmu !"

Masih tidak ada respon Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kai!"

"kamjong"

"Kai..."  
>"Kim Jong In !"<p>

"HITAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! "

"KAIKAIKAIIII!"  
>"KAIIIIIIIIIII"<p>

"KAIIIIIII!"  
>"K!A!I!"<br>"KAMJONGGGG!"

"KAIIII"

"YAAMPUN KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI MEMBANGUNKANMUUU?!"  
>"KAIIII!"<p>

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! PALLI WAAA! IRONNAAAAA!"

Sehun menendang menendang kaki Kai keras segala cara telah ia halalkan untuk membangunkan seonggok mayat tak berhidung dihadapannya sekarang .

"KAIIIIIIII BANGUNNN!"

_Sret _

Sehun menarik nafas lega , walau hanya satu gerakan sebagai respon dari Kai , pria jakung dengan obsidian malam yang tertutup oleh kelopak mata berkulit tan itu hanya berputar membelakangi tubuhnya , setidaknya itu menandakan bahwa roh pria itu sudah mulai terkumpul walau hanya sedikitnya dari sedikit

"Kai bangun !"

_Srettt_

Kai memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap , meringkuk seperti udang , mungkin itu bisa dikatakan gaya batu .

"ishhh!"

_BRAKKK _

"arghhh"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Sehun meloncat tinggi menduduki punggung Kai , ya seperti menaiki kuda , dan itu berhasil membuat Kai mengadu kesakitan , ya Sehun tidak perduli seberat apa tubuhnya bahkan ia tidak peduli jika pinggang orang yang lebih tua dua bulan darinya ini kembali cidera .

"ishhh Kai" Sehun meloncat loncat tidak beraturan , ia tidak peduli jika itu membuat bokongnya sakit

"ya!ya! oke aku bangun !"

_Bruk _

Jika tadi ia hanya diduduki maka sekarang Sehun ,meninpa tubuhnya dengan tidak berperasaan , Kai bisa merasakan helaian rambut yang menggelitik lehernya dan kulit halus yang bergesekan dengan punggungnya yang memang tidak mengenakan baju .

"ceh kau kenapa ? menyingkirlah atau aku akan tidur lagi !"

Suara tertahan Kai memasuki indra pendengaran Sehun , maklum karna sekarang wajah Kai masih menekan kasur ditambah Sehun yang menimpanya , kekeke Sehun tertawa geli berpikir bahwa pria dibawahnya akan kehabisan napas

"aishhh kau tidak boleh tidur lagi ! paliwa ! aku ingin sarapan !"

Dengan cepat Sehun bangkit dan menarik Kai yang tadi sempat ingin tidur lagi keluar

-o-

"hyungaaa... aigoo kalian makan duluan " Dengan cepat Sehun berlari bergabung bersama sembilan hyung lainnya setelah mendorong Kai ke kamar mandi , ya hanya sembilan karna kabar Kris masih simpang siur , entah ia jadi keluar dari grup yang telah mereka rintih dengan keringat dan perjuangan ini bersama atau tidak , terkadang Sehun berpikir kenapa dia mudah sekali pergi dari dorm dan ingin memutuskan kontrak dengan SM bukankah dia telah ditraining dengan waktu yang cukup mengenguras tenaga dan mengeluarkan keringat , selama ini yang Sehun lihat Kris sangat menyayangi mereka , apa semudah itu untuk pergi ? ya tapi ia yakin Kris punya alasan , dan pemikiran ini selalu berhasil membuatnya merindukan sosok pria dengan tinggi diatas rata rata itu, baiklah lupakan ini akan membuat airmata berjatuhan

-o-

Sementara dikamar mandi seorang yang sedang berbaring didalam bathup dengan mata terpejam , bukan menikmati air hangat seperti di film film , bahkan bathup itu tidak terisi air sama sekali , pria tan itu hanya sedang kembali masuk kealam mimpi , tidak perduli dinginnya keramik bathup yang mengenai punggung telanjang nya

**#1jamkemudian **

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi ia hanya mencuci mukanya dengan air , berusaha menghilangkan kerak mata beserta sahabat sahabatnya dari wajah tampan milik pria tan itu.

Kai menoleh kearah meja makan , ia berharap masih ada sisah makanan walaupun sedikit , ya mungkin nasib buruk sedang menimpanya pagi ini , karna ruang makan sudah kosong , hyung hyungnya sudah kembali berpencar keseluruh penjuru dorm

"kejamnyaa~"

Kai menekuk mukanya , haish kenapa hyungnya pilih kasih sekalisi , diakan juga maknae kenapa Sehun terus yang dimanja , bahkan bila Sehun telat bangun ia menjamin Kyungsoo akan menyisakan makanan dan meletakkannya dikulkas , Kai berjalan kearah kulkas mencoba mengecek apakah Kyungsoo sedang berbaik hati .

_Klek _

Tebakannya benar , tidak ada apa apa selain cemilan dan minuman kaleng , hidup itu kejam sekali ya

Jemarinya menggapai cola dibagian terdalam rak kulkas terbawah .

"eoh apa apaan ini ? cola saja disembunyikan sedalam itu ..aish"

Kai kembali menutup pintu kulkas sambil meneguk isi kaleng cola di tangannya

-o-

**#SMent **

Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke perusahaan entertein terbesar di Korea , angin sejuk dari ac membelai kulit putihnya , Sehun melangkah menuju satu gang sempit disamping resepsionis tidak lupa ia berucap salam pada sang staf dan resepsionis yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik ,

"ish apa apaan dia meninggalkanku begitu "

maksud kedatangannya kesini hanya untuk menyusul Kai yang pergi duluan , tapi ia tidak tau Kai berlatih diruang mana , aigo bodohnya dia tidak bertanya pada resepsionis tadi , tapi aish sudahlah ia malas ingin berjalan keluar lagi

"eh anyeong Sehun oppa "

Sehun tersentak siapa gerangan yang menyapanya tadi

"ehh suara syapa itu ?"

Kepalanya memandang kesegala arah , bahkan suara itu sempat membuatnya merinding

"ya! Oppa ! lihatlah kebawah eoh ! mentang mentang kau tinggi !"

"ehh"Sehun mengikuti apa yang suara itu perintahkan , Sehun menepuk jidatnya cukup keras saat baru menyadari suara yang tadi dia dengar berasal dari gadis kecil yang bahkan tingginya tak lebih dari perut Sehun

"aigoo Lami .. hahaha mian habis kau pendek sekali .."

Ya Lami SMROOKIES mungkin jika fans yang melihatnya akan berteriak , tapi tidak dengan Sehun bukankah itu sudah jelas ? dia juga member dari grup yang cukup dikenal

"yaa! Aku akan tumbuh seperti Sooyoung eonni saat sudah besar nanti !"

"ceh Sooyoung nuna itu makannya banyak tapi ia tumbuhnya keatas sementara kau.."

Sehun menunjuk tepat pada dahi Lami

"aku berharap kau tidak mengembang seperti Xiumin hyung atau Shindong hyung saat besar nanti hahaha"

"yaa! Shindong dan Xiumin oppa itu imut tidak sepertimu kurus kerempeng " Lami menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun

"aishhh.. sudahlah ! apa kau melihat Kai ?"

"dia diatas menunggu Red Velvet eonni selesai latihan "

"oo baiklah gomawo Lamiahh"

Sehun berjalan santai meninggalkan Lami yang sepertinya akan pulang , sekilas dari berbagai banyak ruang dance mata hazel itu sering kali mengintip kedalam ruangan melihat sunbae dan hobaenya yang sedang berlatih , rupanya hari ini yang latihan cukup padat bahkan SR14B dan trainee perempuan juga ikut berlatih mungkin untuk persiapan world tour smtown 2014

Sehun masih berjalan tak jarang dia menemukan rekan kerjanya dilorong

"anyeong hyung " Jeno bersama teman temannya menyapa Sehun menujukan senyum sumringah anak kecil yang membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum , senyuman yang juga mirip , kalian lupa Sehun itu bai besar , dia berjiwa anak anak jadi senyumannya itu sangat mirip

"haii semua , Jenoahh tadi Lamimu menitip salam hihihi " sekilas Sehun bisa melihat Jeno tersenyum malu malu , enak juga mengerjai hobaenya , biasanyakan dia terus yang dikerjai .

"ehh anyeong nuna nuna ku ~, Taeyon nunaaaa katanya Baekhyun merindukanmu loh... kekeke" Sehun dengan cepat berlari saat Taeyon sudah melepas sepatunya dan melempar benda itu keudara, diiiringi kekehan member SNSD lainnya , tanpa Hyoyeon

"oohhh hai Shindong hyung ~~" dalam hatinya Sehun tertawa geli mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu dia baru menggosipi hyungnya yang satu itu saat bicara dengan Lami tadi

_Tuing tuing _

sehun mencolek perut Shindong dan hanya dibalas tawa geli dari pemilik pipi tembam itu , setelahnya ia pergi menjauh

"ohh anyeong f(x) sunbaemin .. "Sehun menyelipkan kepalanya diantara pintu dan dinding melihat f(x) tanpa Sulli yang sedang latihan , melambai lambai hanya bermaksud sedikit menganggu

Sehun kembali berjalan sampai ia menemukan Changmin TVXQ didepan sana

"ohh hai Changmin hyung ! wah kau pendek hyung " lihatlah bahkan dia mengejek orang dengan tinggi kurang lebih sama dengan Kris pendek ,, aigoo

"Wahhh anyeong Boa nuna kau masak apa eoh ? bisa kucoba?" ia menyapa Boa yang sedang berjalan ingin memasuki ruang musik

"Boa menyodorkan kotak bekal pada Sehun dengan senang hati ia menyicipi cemilan yang entah apa namanya ini

"wahh nuna memang hebat gomawo nuna aku ingin keatas bertemu dengan Kai dulu ya byee nuna " Boa hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat kelakuan Sehun

_Tap tap tap tap_

Dengan cepat kaki jenjang itu menaiki anak tangga kelantai atas , bahkan ia melangkahi empat anak tangga sekaligus

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa dia tidak naik lift , ya mungkin dia ingin berolahraga

Sampai lantai dua Sehun dapat mendengar samar samar suara musik , disini ada dua ruangan , mungkin yang satu lagi diisi Shinee terdengar dari lagunya saat Sehun melewati ruangan pertama , dan ini dia ruangan yang ia cari , dengar saja dari lagunya

_Lalalalalalalalalala happines _

Bahkan Sehun dapat melihat empat wanita dengan warna berbeda sedang menari nari didalam , oh lihatlah di sudut sana , ia bisa melihat tiga dancing machine SM berkumpul di situ mengamati hobae mereka ,Eunhyuk , Hyoyeon, dan Yunho pantas saja mereka tak terlihat tadi ,

ehh

bukankah tadi Lami bilang Kai disini ? apakah bocah manis itu menipunya . Sehun menghela nafas kasar

"hahhh" ia melangkah lagi kearah sebuah pintu , yang bertuliskan tangga darurat , jemari kurusnya membuka pintu itu perlahan kakinya melagkah masuk , suasana yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu biasa setiap lantainya , tidak kakinya tidak ingin turun ke lantai bawah , entahlah feelingnya membimbing sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap .

_Klek _

Seakan akan menemui tujuannya , pengapnya tangga darurat terganti angin sejuk sore hari Seoul , Sehun menghirup nafasnnya dalam dalam .

_Deg deg deg _

mata hazelnya melebarkan saat melihat sosok pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu di tengah atap , ehh tunggu dia kenal pria itu ,

"Kai?"

TBC

* * *

><p>hallo :D tnang ini bkn ff penuh rahasia kek TIME ZONE kok hehe ni hanya kisah dri 2 bocah beda warna wkwk<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Klek _

_Seakan akan menemui tujuannya , pengapnya tangga darurat terganti angin sejuk sore hari Seoul , Sehun menghirup nafasnnya dalam dalam ._

_Deg deg deg _

_mata hazelnya melebarkan saat melihat sosok pria dan wanita sedang bercumbu di tengah atap , ehh tunggu dia kenal pria itu ,_

_"Kai?"_

.

.

**S . T . A . R ** chap 2

_Prokprokprok_

Sehun bertepuk tangan , membuat sang gadis segera melepas tautan dan berlari melewati Sehun dengan pipi semerah tomat , sementara peran utama kita yang berkulit tan itu hanya melihat Sehun dengan smirk khasnya

"Kai kau mempermainkan perempuan lagi eoh ?"

"mereka yang datang sendiri .." Kai hanya menggedikan bahu tidak peduli , sepertinya ia lebih tertarik pada langit yang sudah mulai keoranyean .

Sehun melangkah mendekati Kai ikut bertopang pada pagar pembatas atap , ikut menikmati angin sore yang sejuk dan ikut melihat pemandangan matahari terbenam jauh di ufuk barat

"suatu saat kau akan merasakan karmanya tuan Kim .."

"ya suatu saat" Kai menganggap itu hanya angin lalu

Biarkan mereka berdua merasakan indahnya matahari terbenam sebentar

_Hening _

"Sehun.."

"hmm .. " Sehun menjawab tenang

"menurutmu apa gadis tadi cantik ?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kai pasalnya tidak pernah ada sejarah Kai bertanya seperti itu .

"hei kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu , cemburu eoh ?." Kai menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

" menjijikan .. aku masih normal ya ! ingat itu !"

Ya normal Kai dan Sehun sama sama masih normal .

-o-

Hari ini exo akan menggelar konser pertama mereka dengan nama THE LOST PLANET (TLP) , sebagai pembukaan mereka akan konser dikorea selama tiga hari berturut turut .

Mereka sudah berlatih lama , bahkan seminggu sebelum konser diadakan mereka sudah memulai penyesuaian terhadap pangung .

Diantara semuanya satu tuyul tergelap di EXO itulah yang berlatih begitu keras ,

"ajushi tolong ulang sekali lagi !" Kai berteriak pada staf yang ada di sana , tidak perlu waktu lama musik pembukaan lagu baru mereka –overdose- kembali diputar , dengan Kai yang berperan sebagai lelaki pisiko yang overdosis akan cinta , part ini memang sanga cocok untuknya, tidak salah mereka memberikan part ini padanya mengingat smirk yang terlihat cool plus menyeramkan itu seperti memberi kesan srigala yang merobek image pemalunya , ya dia memang pemalu tapi dewasa terkadang juga manly .

Dia menari sesuai tempo , ekspresi yang tepat dengan temanya , gestur tubuh yang memang nampak seperti pisikopat , gerakan mulut yang tepat mengikuti lirik audio , tarian yang tepat mengikuti hentakan dan tempo musik , mata tajam yang melihat seakan benar benar sedang stres , dan jangan lupakan smirk menyeramkan yang terpatri diwajahnya , benar benar penghayatan yang sempurna .

"jangan berlatih terlalu keras Kai .." suara cempreng yang tiba tiba memasuki indra pendengarannya , syapa lagi kalau bukan satu satunya orang yang lebih muda darinya di EXO , Sehun

"aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk fans " masih keras kepala , pria tan itu seakan tidak kenal lelah masih menari dengan lincahnya .

"tapi kau perlu istirahat " Sehun meminum minumannya santai

"aku tidak apa apa .."

"kau perlu istirahat Kai!"

"aku tidak apa"

"istirahat!"

"tidak!"

"CEPAT!"

"TIDAK!"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTIIIIIII!"

"aku bilang aku tidak ap-"

_Krekk_

Apa itu tadi ? ah pasti suara engsel kaki berkulit tan yang bergeser dari tempatnya

_Brukk _

"arghh" Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar kelantai , sudah biasa baginya ini hanya cidera kaki ringan

"aigoo apa kubilang haish .." Sehun berlari menghampiri Kai , anak EXO lain yang melihat kejadian itu ikut berlari menghampiri Kai .

"gwenchana ?" Kyungsoo pertama kali buka suara , memegang mergelangan kaki pria tan itu dengan hati hati .

"tidak apa apa shhh... " Kai menopang tubuhnya berdiri dengan satu kaki

-o-

Sehun mengantar Kai ke backstage , mereka duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan

"Sehunaa .. "

"hmm .."

"ada tali tidak ?" Kai bertanya santai

"hehh ?" Sehun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung , tapi otaknya secara otomatis mengambil tali di bawah meja rias

"untuk apa ?!" Sehun bertanya waspada , syapa tau sahabat gelapnya ini ingin bunuh diri ..

Sreet

"ce-re-wet" Kai berjalan setengah meloncat dengan satu kaki stelah mengambil tali dari tangan Sehun , pria jakung itu mengikat ujung tali kanan di tiang penyangga , sementara ujung kiri tali ia ikatkat ke bawah mata kakinya seakan bersiap pria tan itu meloncat kebelakang , bersiap siap menendang kearah berlawanan

1..2..3..

KREEEEKKKKK

"ughh"

Ouchh sakit , sangat sakit.. , bahkan Sehun hanya cengo mendengar suara yang berasal dari tulang mata kaki yang sudah kembali ketempatnya semula .

" ini selalu berhasil "

Brukk

Kai terduduk ,nafasnya memburu, ia bisa merasakan ngilu disekitar engsel yang masih kentara , tapi itu bukan masalah ,

Tap

Kai menoleh saat merasa sesuatu yang lebut menyentuh kulit pipinya , sarung tangan warna biru toska, digerakkan oleh tangan putih dengan jari jari lentik yang indah , Sehun ..

'sejak kapan anak itu jadi secantik ini eoh ? '

Obsidian malam dan manik hazel itu bertemu , seakan ada maknet yang menarik , saraf saraf tubuh mereka terasa tidak berfungsi lagi , mereka hanya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain , tatapan yang seakan menarik mereka tenggelam ke pikiran masing masing

_Deg deg deg _

Bahkan Kai tidak bisa merasakan sakit diengsel kakinya lagi , detak jantung yang entah kenapa terpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya ,

Seakan ada maknet yang menarik kepala mereka semakin dekat setiap detiknya

.

.

Maju

.

.

Maju

.

.

_Cup _

_._

Mereka terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi seperti itu

_Lembut _

"nghhh"

Kai melumat bibir tipis merah muda itu pelan , menutup kelopak matanya menikmati permainan

_Manis _

Ya manis itulah yang mereka rasakan , entah keberanian dari mana Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai , dan dia juga tidak tau dari kapan dia duduk dipangkuan namja tan itu seperti ini .

Sehun mulai terbawa permainan , merasakan debaran jantung yang membuatnya gugup tapi ini terasa menyenangkan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher berkulit tan itu ,Kai dapat merasakan dengan malu malu Sehun ikut melumat kecil bibirnya

Tangan Kai mengapit pinggang Sehun , memperdalam ciuman mereka , kedua insan itu bisa merasakan pipi masing masing yang memanas ,

Sehun meremat rambut belakang Kai sedikit kasar , memberi saran bahwa pria albino itu sudah kehabisan nafas ,

_Plup_

"hahh..hahh.." dua bocah beda warna itu meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya , dengan bibir yang sama sama bengkak , oohh ohh lihatlah siapa pemeran utamanya disini , Sehun ! ya Sehun ! lihat itu mata sayu, bibir bengkak , warna merah tua yang sedikit terbuka , serta kepala yang sedikit mendongak keatas , rambut yang acak acakan dan sedikit cairan bening yang entah punya syapa di sudut bibirnya , bahkan Kai bersumpah melihat telinga kucing yang tiba tiba tumbuh dikepala pria albino itu . eh ?

Eh ?

Ada yang salah

Sehun itu lelaki kan ?

Kai memutar otaknya belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi

"wuaa!assdfghjkllllll!" suara cempreng dari mana itu ? belum selesai Kai berargumen suara itu sudah merusak semuanya .

Kai mendongak menatap pria imut yang sekarang sedang menatapnya shock ,pria albino itu berdiri dengan cepat , aneh .. memang apa yang baru dia lakukan ,,, eh ?

apa yang baru dia lakukan ?

bu-bukankah

"k-ka-kau j-jangan salah p-paham ya !" Kai berdiri sembari ikut menatap Sehun shock ,

"AKU BUKAN GAY !" teriak mereka bersama sama

"ya ! ya! Iyaaa ! aku bukan gay ingat itu baik baik ! " Kai bergerak waspada mundur menjauh , walau sesekali punggungnya membentur tembok , sementara Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya

Mereka terdiam cukup lama ,

"hei kalian berdua kenapa ?"

Mereka berdua menatap kaget kearah asal suara yang memasuki indra pendengaran mereka

"n-nu-nuna sejak k-kapan kau disini !?" Sehun bertanya gugup , jangan bilang jika wanita bantet itu melihat adegan laknat yang mereka lakukan

"sepuluh menit yang lalu .."jawab staf perempuan itu santai

Sekarang jantung dua orang yang menatap shock seorang wanita berseragam Smstaf itu sedang berpacu kencang, habislah riwayat mereka .., bagaimana jika ia sempat memfotonya , atau memvideokannya , ohh hancurlah

"n-nuna jangan s-sa-salah paham dulu .." Kai berusaha menjelaskan walaupun tergagap

"tenang aku tidak mengambil gambar apa apa "

Fiuhhh

Kai dan Sehun bisa bernafas lega mendengarnya , staff wanita itu berjalan ingin meninggalkan ruangan yang sedang mereka pakai , tapi baru tiga langkah wanita itu berbalik kembali

" well .. kalian manis jika bersama kkk " orang yang dipanggil nuna itu menunjukan senyuman lima jarinya

"hehhh nuna jangan salah sangka kami bukan gay !"

"jangan berpura pura .. aku tauuuu... tidak apa apa sedikit melenceng bukan ? sekarang sudah 2014 .. hahaha btw aku ini seorang ... fujoshi hihihi" kata nuna itu so tau , padahal ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ,, eh ? memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , mereka yang ciuman sendiri bukan ? bahkan sempat saling melumat .. mereka menikmati itu ! oh tidak , jauhkan pikiran laknat ini .

SKIP

Malam ini TLP pertama akan segera dimulai , hari sudah menjelang malam , rehesal pun diadakan sekali lagi saat para fans sudah banyak yang hadir

"semua sudah beres ! anak anak TLP akan segera dimulai"

"one ! two! Three! WE ARE EXO ! WE ARE ONE! FIGHTING!"

-o-

The Lost Planet dimulai dengan pemukulan gendang berlogo overdose yang sangat terampil, memicu semangat dari fans yang hadir ,

Member EXO mulai muncul , musik bertema seperti suara perkumpulan kubu dan kepala suku diputar , semua member menari dengan hentakan yang keras

_Careless, careless  
>Shoot anonymous, anonymous<br>Heartless, mindless  
>No one, who care about me?<em>

_Irheobeorin__ chae  
>Waemyeon haneun geot gata<br>Chameul subakke eobseo  
>Nuneul gamjiman~<br>_

Setelahnya lagu debut mereka diputar MAMA ,Semua mulai menari dengan para main dancer didepan sebagai formasi , dengan gerak yang diremix kembali ,

Lagu moonlight diputar , Kai dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan , semua menari dengan indah mengikuti ketukan dan irama

Ta sengaja dua pasang mata itu bertemu , dengan backsound lagu yang sangat lembut membuat mereka jatuh pada pemikiran masing masing

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Oh sial , mereka lupa gerakannya

Kedua pria kurus itu berdiri kaku , saling menatap satu sama lain

_Bug _

Tangan Xiumin menubruk bahu Sehun , membuat pria itu sadar dan melepas kontaknnya , dalam hati Kai dan Sehun berterima kasi pada hyung tertuanya itu .

Mereka kembali menari seperti semula .

-o-

**SKIP**

Sebelas pemuda tampan turun dari tiga van besar yang mereka pakai , semuanya tampak lelah , tidak ada yang bicara semua berjalan dengan malas , ada beberapa yang menguap lebar ,

Mereka masuk dengan cepat ada yang berlari langsung kekamar , ada yang berebut masuk ke kamar mandi dan dua maknae yang malah kembali bersemangat saat melihat stik playstation dan kaset game yang entah dari mana berada di sofa ruang tamu .

-o-

Dua anak itu masih setia duduk bersila didepan tv , mereka saling beradu , muka Sehun tertekuk sempurna , dalam hati ia mengutuk pria hitam bernama Kim Jong In disebelahnya itu , dari dulu Sehun tidak pernah menang melawannya , sialan ..

"minggir sialan kau menghalangi mobilku !" ucap pria salju sarkasme

"ceh kau tak akan menang dariku.." jawab Kai santai

Kai menunjukan senyuman miring khasnya , tanda bahwa ia meremehkan lawannya sekarang , menyulut emosi pria disampingnya semakin memuncak .

"ishhhhh!" Sehun memfokuskan seluruh pikiran jiwa dan raganya pada permainan , tapi tetap saja Kai yang memimpin.

Sehun membuang stiknya kasar , bibirnya mengerucut sebal

"kau!" jari lentik itu menunjuk tepat didepan muka Kai

"apa!?" Kai menantang , baiklah jangan salahkan pria salju itu

BUG

BUG BUGGGGG

BUG

"eiii eiii eiii e-e-e-eee sialan , penganiayaan heyyy sakit eiii hyunggg tolongggg"

Tangan Kai berada dipipi Sehun mendorongnya menjauh sementara kaki Sehun berada tepat menginjak hidung itu kebelakang sementara jari lentik pria albinyo itu menjambak rambut pria tan kuat .

" uhukkk ! kakimu bau eiii sialannn!"

Kai menaikan satu kakinya ingin ikut melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan pada wajah tampannya ,

_Bug_

Kai berhasil menendang pipi mulus itu walau hanya sekali tapi ia puas

"huaaaaaaa! HYUNGGGG BANTU AKUU!" teriakan Sehun menggelegar diseluruh penjuru dorm

"wae wae wae ?! wae geure !? " Luhan keluar dengan cepat hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya

"wae hyung ! wae !?" Tao ikut keluar dengan penampilan yang sama dengan Luhan , hanya memakai handuk bahkan kepala itu masih berbusa

Kai dan Sehun sudah berhenti melakukan aksi mereka sekarang pandangan mereka bergabung dengan tujuh hyung mereka yang lain menatap ke arah Tao dan Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan

"k-kalian ? "

Chanyeol menunjuk kedua orang naked itu bergantian , dengan muka cengo yang sebelas dua belas dengan derp , sementara yang ditatap hanya mengkerutkan dahi tak mengerti

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya slowmotion

Perlahan dua insan itu sadar tatapan itu mengarah kebawah lalu kembali menatap satu sama lain.

"ahaaahaa jangan salah paham –"

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENGELAK !"

"bu-bukan Tao takut mandi sendiri bung , jangan negative thinking ya !"

_Jepret jepret _

Blitz dari kamera menyilaukan mata mereka

"kekeke aku dapat gambarnya"

"Ya! HYUNG !" dua insan itu berlari berusaha mengambil handphone milik menejer mereka , tapi sayang pemiliknya sudah kandas termakan oleh pintu keluar .

**TBC**

Maaf kalo jelek *sujud ... RnR yo sejelek apapun ni ff xDDDDD


End file.
